


Gayser Tag with Arisa and Kasumi!!

by DykeOnABike



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Ice Cream, Im tired, Laser Tag, arisa is just a huge author self-insert, i have no queer pun for kasumi, i wrote this whole this in the dark, ichiGAYa, im gay, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DykeOnABike/pseuds/DykeOnABike
Summary: Kasumi asks Arisa out.that's all ya get for the summary. sowwy uwu





	Gayser Tag with Arisa and Kasumi!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it’s me again. I know what you’re thinking, ‘oh, this gay trash again?’ Yeah, precisely. Let’s do a femslash? Shall we?

Arisa looked at her phone, three texts from Kasumi. 

 

**Cutesumi:** ariiiiiissssaaaa! 

 

**Cutesumi:** i need to tell u something ;)

 

**Cutesumi:** answer me!!!

 

She sighed, the more she ignored, the more annoying texts she would receive.

 

**Arisa♥:** What?

 

**Cutesumi:** finally. do you wanna go out? like on a date UwU

 

Arisa put her phone down, took a breath, laid down on her stomach and proceeded to scream into her pillow. She could feel her cheeks getting redder and redder.

 

**Cutesumi:** well?

 

**Arisa♥:** You’re paying.

 

**Cutesumi:** great! whats your vest size?

 

“What the fuck are you up to, Toyama?” Arisa was scared but intrigued. But mostly scared.

 

_ Change of POV (it’s Kasumi btw) _

 

“I hope she’s up for laser tag!” She ‘straightened’ (*a/n: cuz she’s a lesbian) her star clips and texted the blonde to meet at the ice cream place (*there is an ice cream place).

 

_ Time skip cuz I have adhd, and i can’t write a whole scene _

 

Arisa fiddled with her pigtails and look up at the bright neon sign saying ‘Happy Time Ice Cream.’  _ Sounds fitting for Kokoro or Hagumi.  _ She smiled, rolled her eyes, and stepped into the well-lit parlor.

 

She found her  ~~ girlf  ~~ friend sitting in a booth, singing to herself. She walked over the vocalist, “What do you mean by ‘vest size?’” If she didn’t ask, her anxiety would get the best of her.

 

“You’ll see,” the violet-eyed girl sang. “I took the liberty of getting you an ice cream.”

 

She handed her a vanilla ice cream in a cone, “rainbow sprinkles,” the keyboardist whispered.

 

“I know they’re your fav,” the brunette grinned, “cuz you’re suuuuuper gay!” 

 

“So are you, so are all 25 of us, so are girls in Guri*Guri.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re the only one I really like.” Kasumi bit her lip.

 

“You like everyone.”

 

“I really,  _ really  _ like you.” She winked, Arisa felt her ears and cheeks heating up, she put her hands on her face. The girls finished their treats. 

 

“How much do I owe you?” 

 

“Nonsense, you told me to pay, plus where we’re going is enough pay-back.” The guitarist grabbed Arisa’s hand and started running.

 

“Oh no, you don’t get say that and run off. Kasumiiiiiiii!” But it was too late, she’d taken her to “LASERTAG?!” (*damn ‘Risa chill, it’s just laser tag, shmeesh).

 

_ ‘Nother time skip, cuz i’m tired _

 

They got divided, “Well that’s productive, splitting apart the two on a date.” Arisa was being her snarky self, so that was good.

 

Kasumi was on the red team, Arisa on the blue team. The two teams entered separate rooms. Both had the same smell of sweat and old cheese fries. They were both taught the same safety instructions. Finally, they got geared up. 

 

At last the groups entered the same weird black light room. 

 

_ Pew,  _ Kasumi shot someone out.  _ Pew,  _ Arisa shot someone out.  _ Pew, pew, pew, pew.  _

 

At last, it was just the two of the girls left. (*I know not all laser tag works like this, but it works really well for the plot, trust me.) “You’re a lot better than I expected you to be,” Arisa shouted panting.

 

“I’d have to say the same,” Kasumi was tired, Arisa too. But Ichigaya Arisa  (*more like IchGAYa) almost never gives up. “Can we just call it a tie? You can come here, kiss me, I won’t shoot.” The hazel-eyed girl walked over to her date. 

 

“You promise?” 

 

“Yeah, I swear!” Arisa grabbed Kasumi by the top of her vest and smashed their faces together. She continued, nibbled a bit on the brunette’s bottom lip. Kasumi tugged on the blonde pigtails, slipping her tongue inside the other’s mouth. Arisa lips tasted like strawberry-cherry lipgloss. Kasumi’s tongue grazed the blue team’s member teeth, she liked it. They pulled away and came back in for a shorter peck on the lips. 

 

_ Pew.  _ “The blue team wins!” the cheesy announcer exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooowwweee! That took so much out of me, I wrote this whole thing listening to bandori music. This was a prompt I found on Tumblr. Here’s to you, first femslash fic!


End file.
